


Birthday Booty

by BeckyHarvey29



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian, Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides to give Mickey something special for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Booty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Piper & Serena! <33

Ian was having trouble coming up with something to do for Mickey’s birthday.

The year before last, Ian took a cue from Justin Timberlake and surprised Mickey with his dick in a box. Mickey had readily accepted the “gift,” but Ian felt he could do better. 

Last year—despite Mandy's persistent warnings—Ian thought it would be a good idea to throw Mickey a surprise birthday party. Even after Ian's careful and meticulous planning, it had ended in Mickey and Iggy getting into a drunken fist fight, and the fire department having to come put out a small fire.

Needless to say, Ian had slept on the couch that night—Mickey being so pissed off that he had even turned down birthday head. Ian knew it had been bad when Mickey turned down head. ( _‘Who the fuck turns down birthday head?!’_ Ian had asked Mandy.)

This year, Ian knew he had a lot to make up for.

It was the day before Mickey’s birthday, and Ian was sitting at the kitchen table, his forehead pressed against his palm.

“Come on, Mandy, give me some ideas here,” Ian said tiredly as he rubbed at his eye. 

Mandy scoffed as she sat down in the chair next to him. "Why do I have to give you ideas? He's _your_ boyfriend. You should know what he likes."

Ian chuckled dryly. “Well, he's _your_ brother, and you should know that he doesn't like anything.”

“He likes you,” Mandy pointed out before taking a sip of her diet soda, “for some reason…”

Ian threw a pretzel at Mandy’s head, which she dodged just in time. “Yeah, well, he gets me every night,” he said, sitting back in his chair with a resigned sigh.

“I'm telling you. Just throw a bow on your cock, he'll be happy with that,” Mandy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

“Nah, I did that already. Two years ago.”

“Oh, yeah,” Mandy said thoughtfully. “The dick in the box debacle.”

Ian sighed dramatically and rubbed a hand over his hair. “Come on, Mandy,” he all but whined.

“Why are you so worked up about this, anyway? You know he doesn't really care about celebrating birthdays.”

“I fucked up last year,” Ian explained, “I need to make it up to him.”

"Trust me… he's probably forgotten all about it. I know my brother, and I know you’re worrying about it way more than he is."

Just then, the front door opened and Mickey came sauntering in, looking grumpy and tired from his long day at work. He threw them both a quizzical look as he made his way to the fridge to grab a beer. “The fuck’re you two being so weird about?” 

After grabbing his beer, Mickey walked over, ruffled Ian’s hair, and then bent down to press a lingering kiss to Ian’s forehead. “Aye,” he said huskily.

Ian placed both of his hands over the notebook he had in front of him, not wanting Mickey to see any of his ridiculous ideas and doodles. "Hey. Uh, we’re just… uh," he stammered, scrambling to come up with something to say.

“Ian’s wasted the past hour and a half trying to think of something to do for your birthday.”

Ian's eyes grew wide as he stared glaringly at his best friend. “The fuck, Mandy!”

Mickey pulled his beer away from his lips and shook his head sternly. "No. Huh uh. You ain't doin’ shit for my birthday. Remember last year, Rusty? We still have the singe marks on the fucking ceiling."

Ian was still staring at Mandy pointedly. "Yes. I do remember last year. Thanks," he said flatly.

Mandy tossed Ian a fake, innocent smile before standing up and heading towards her room.

Ian sighed, and then stood up to make his way over to his disgruntled boyfriend.

Mickey's eyebrows arched as Ian grabbed him by the hips and pressed Mickey back against the counter. "I'm fucking serious, Ian. I don't want you makin’ a big deal about my birthday this year. We'll just watch some fucking Seagal movies, or some shit, and then we'll fuck. That’s it. That’s what I want. Got it?"

"We do that every night, though."

"I think I would fuckin’ know if we watch Seagal movies every night."

Ian smirked. "I was talking about the _fucking_ part." He then leaned in and nuzzled his face in the crook of Mickey's neck, still caging Mickey against the counter. "Just let me do this," he muttered. He could feel Mickey start to relax against him. “I wanna do this.”

"Fuck off," Mickey said, though his tone remained light. "I said no."

Ian hummed against Mickey's neck as he blindly reached for Mickey's beer bottle. He placed the bottle on the counter, and then grabbed Mickey's hands, entwining their fingers. He held Mickey against the counter as he began pressing warm, slow kisses along Mickey's neck. 

Mickey was already semi-hard and rutting against Ian, soft sighs falling from his lips. 

He was way too easy.

"Please?" Ian said, before kissing his way up to Mickey's ear to murmur, "Let me do this."

"You're an asshole, you know that," Mickey said, right before Ian shifted and kissed him hard. Before Mickey could fully react, Ian lifted Mickey up onto the counter top.

Ian grinned against Mickey's mouth when Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, hooking his ankles and pulling Ian closer. 

"Miss me while you were at work, huh?" Ian grumbled against Mickey's lips.

"Fuck you," Mickey retorted before angling his head and deepening the kiss.

Ian moaned into the kiss, and then pulled away with a playful tug to Mickey’s bottom lip. "No, _I’m_ going to fuck _you._ "

"Oh, really?" Mickey husked, angling his head down to catch Ian’s eyes with his own. "How you gonna fuck me, huh?"

"Any way you fuckin’ want it," Ian answered breathlessly. Mickey’s voice was doing things to him, and Ian felt as if he was losing the upper hand. 

“Want you to fuck me right here,” Mickey rasped against Ian’s ear. “Want your cock in me…been thinking about it all day.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ian asked, pulling back to look Mickey in the eyes. “You want my cock, huh.” He watched as Mickey gnawed on his bottom lip and nodded his head. “Jesus, you look so fuckin’ hot right now,” Ian breathed before surging forward to kiss Mickey again. 

As soon as Ian reached down between them to start hastily working on Mickey's belt—fully intent on sucking Mickey off, and then fucking him against the counter like he wanted—they were interrupted.

"Fuck, assholes! No fucking on the kitchen counter!" Mandy exclaimed. "I thought we talked about that after last time! No fucking where we eat!"

Ian and Mickey reluctantly pulled away from each other.

“Jesus, such a fuckin’ cock block,” Mickey drawled. He then gnawed on his bottom lip and arched a brow as he stared back at Ian.

"Bedroom," Ian said breathlessly, to which Mickey immediately hopped down from the counter, and then clutched the front of Ian's t-shirt to tug him towards their room.

Mandy watched after them with a sneer. She then shrugged and went about making a sandwich. At least someone was getting laid.

  


* * *

  


The next day, Mickey walked through the door to find Ian lounging on the couch, his bare feet propped on the coffee table and the remote control in his hand. 

"Aye," he said as he shrugged out of his jacket. "Where’s everyone at?" 

Ian’s eyes remained on the television as he answered. "Mandy’s working at the diner all night, and Svet took Yevgeny to the park for a play date with Vee, Amy, and Gemma. It’s just you and me for a couple hours." 

"Just us, huh?" Mickey asked as he toed out of his shoes, and then made his way over to the couch. He grabbed the remote from Ian’s hand and tossed it onto the recliner across the room. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ian’s cheek, secretly loving the scruff on his boyfriend’s face. "What’re we gonna do with an empty house then, huh?" he asked throatily as he kissed his way along Ian’s jaw. 

"Actually, I have a few ideas," Ian rasped, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Mickey tossed his leg over Ian and straddled him. He ran his hands up Ian’s chest and then cupped his hands around Ian’s neck. "A few ideas, huh? I can think of a few things I wanna do to you, too." 

Ian smiled up at his boyfriend just before their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss; with just a hint of tongue. Ian smoothed his hands down Mickey’s back, and then rounded them over his perfect ass. 

Mickey opened his mouth to Ian, and then groaned low in his throat when the kiss deepened. He began thrusting slowly against Ian, already good to go. “You feel so fucking good, man.” 

“Missed you,” Ian rasped as he continued to knead Mickey’s ass as Mickey slowly rutted against him. 

“Want you,” Mickey breathed, reaching in-between them to undo Ian’s zipper. “Want you to fuck me right here.” 

"Wait," Ian said, pulling back. "Before we take this any further, I need to give you your birthday present." 

Mickey closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Ian’s, his rutting paused. "I thought we already fuckin’ talked about this, Ian. I don’t want anything for my birthday." 

"It’s nothing big, I promise." 

"So, it's _not_ your dick then?" On Ian's smirk, Mickey pulled away reluctantly and then stood up. "Fine. Fuck. Let’s get this shit over with. What d’you got?" 

Ian stood up and took Mickey’s hand to lead him to the kitchen. 

Sitting on the counter was a cake; chocolate with vanilla icing, just as Mickey liked it. Written in cursive lettering were the words _‘Happy Bday, Mick,’_ which had taken Ian a long ass fucking time to make just right. 

Ian watched Mickey’s reaction apprehensively. "I baked it myself. Well… I followed the directions on the back of the box, but it’s the thought that counts, right? Yevy helped me frost it." 

"I’m not gonna get food poisoning, am I?" Mickey teased. "I know how your surprises usually turn out." He dipped his finger in the icing, and then sucked it off of his finger. "Mm, sweet." 

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey against him. "I know how you like it sweet." 

Mickey lifted his sticky, sweet finger up to Ian’s mouth and watched as Ian’s tongue swirled around it before he took it gently between his teeth. "You’re such a fuckin’ cock tease," he croaked. 

When Mickey retracted his finger, Ian leaned in and kissed him slowly, their tongues lazily tangling through the sticky sweetness. 

When they pulled apart, Ian asked, "So, like your present?" 

"Yeah, I like my present," Mickey said with a small smile before leaning in to kiss Ian’s chin. 

"Good, ‘cause I’m not done yet," Ian said before turning to grab the cake from the counter. "C’mon." 

"The fuck’re we doin’ now?" Mickey asked with a frown as he followed Ian into their bedroom. 

Ian placed the cake on the bedside table, and then reached behind his head to tug his shirt off. "Strip." 

Mickey hesitated for only a second before he began undoing his pants. His eyes trailed over Ian’s body as he undressed. "Jesus, man. I don’t know what the fuck you have planned, but if it involves you being naked, I’m fuckin’ in." 

Ian smirked at him as he kicked out of his pants. Once they were both naked, Ian motioned for Mickey to get on the bed. He smacked Mickey’s plump, bare ass for good measure. 

Mickey relaxed on his back and then stared up at Ian, waiting. He watched curiously as Ian opened their special drawer…a drawer Mickey hoped no one would ever stumble across. They had only begun experimenting with toys a few months ago, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t fucking intrigued with what Ian had in store for him. 

"The fuck’re you doing now?" 

"Will you just relax? Jesus." 

"I think I have a right to know if you’re about to shove a fuckin’ vibrator up my ass." 

" _Please._ You loved it last time," Ian said, giving Mickey an amused look over his shoulder. He then grabbed what he was searching for and closed the drawer. He walked to the foot of the bed and crawled on. He pressed a wet, sticky kiss to Mickey’s inner thigh before sitting back and holding up the items in his hands. 

"Handcuffs and a blindfold?" 

"You trust me?" 

"What are you planning on doing with those exactly?" 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Do you trust me, or not, asshole?" 

"Fuck, yes! You know I do." 

"Good," Ian said before grabbing Mickey’s left hand and securing it to the headboard. He then watched Mickey’s face for his reaction as he handcuffed his right hand as well. From what he could tell, Mickey seemed okay so far. "You alright?" 

Mickey swallowed visibly. "You know I'd fucking tell you if I wasn’t," he rasped. 

Ian smiled down at him. He then leaned in and ghosted his lips over Mickey’s. "Happy Birthday, Mick," he murmured before leaning in the rest of the way and pressing a sweet kiss to Mickey’s lips. He then sat back and placed the blindfold carefully over Mickey’s eyes. 

Mickey licked his lips and swallowed visibly. "You better fuckin’ make this worth my while." 

"Oh, I will… trust me," Ian said as he reached over and grabbed the cake from the bedside table. He placed it carefully on the bed right next to him. He then dipped his finger in the icing, and slowly traced the sticky sweet digit over Mickey’s lips. 

Mickey’s breathing hitched. 

Ian leaned in and slowly licked the icing from Mickey’s lips before slipping his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. 

They kissed fervently through the sugary concoction, and then Ian was pulling away before Mickey was ready for him to. 

Mickey licked the rest of the frosting from his lips. 

Ian watched him, the sight of Mickey’s soft, pink tongue making his cock twitch. He reached for more icing, and then smeared it on both of Mickey’s nipples. He watched as Mickey visibly swallowed and arched a little. His cock twitched against Ian’s ass. 

"Fuck," Mickey breathed when Ian swirled his tongue over a nipple and teased it with his teeth. 

Ian grinned as he moved over to the other nipple. He had found out rather quickly in their relationship that Mickey had really sensitive nipples. It was sexy as hell the way Mickey writhed and moaned whenever they were touched. Ian gently nipped at Mickey’s nipple, holding it between his teeth and flicking the tip of his tongue over the small pebble of flesh. 

"Shit. Ian," Mickey moaned, and his hands fisted against his restraints, making it obvious that he wanted to reach down and touch Ian. 

Ian slowly licked his way back up to Mickey’s mouth, and then kissed him hard. He began rutting against Mickey, loving the way Mickey was panting into his mouth. "You want me?" he asked breathlessly when he pulled away. 

"Fuck, yes. You… you know I do." 

"Wanna fuck me?" Ian rasped. He pressed his forehead to Mickey’s, their breath mingling in the inch that separated their mouths. 

"Want your cock in my mouth first," Mickey said. "C'mere." 

"Shit, Mickey," Ian groaned. He pulled back with a condom in hand and rolled it down Mickey's cock, getting him ready for what was to come. He then scooted up on his knees so that his cock was pressed against Mickey’s lips. He watched as Mickey opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip of Ian’s dick. 

Ian tossed his head back when Mickey wrapped his lips around the head. "Fuck, Mick," Ian moaned as he fisted a hand in Mickey’s hair. With his free hand, he grabbed his dick and slowly rubbed the tip of it over Mickey’s lips before pressing forward. "I’m gonna fuck your mouth." 

Mickey answered by opening his mouth wider and taking as much of Ian’s cock as he could without choking. 

With his hand still threaded in Mickey’s hair, Ian slowly fucked into Mickey’s mouth, being careful not to be too rough or go too deep. “Shit, Mickey, feels so good. Mm, just like that.” 

Mickey choked a little when Ian went a little too deep, and a few tears leaked down his cheeks, but he kept licking and sucking, taking what Ian was giving him eagerly. 

Ian grabbed the lube from the headboard and squirted some of it into his hand. He stared down at Mickey as he did so, watching as Mickey’s perfect, hot little mouth worked perfectly on his dick. “Fuck,” he groaned. 

He reached behind himself and gripped Mickey’s cock to slick him up with the lube. Once Mickey’s dick was rock hard and wet, Ian went to work loosening himself carefully, pressing in one finger, and then two, scissoring them until he felt he was good to go. He had already loosened himself in the shower before Mickey had arrived home from work. 

Ian figured one could never be too prepared when it came to having a dick in your ass. 

Ian rarely bottomed, but he would do it for Mickey. He knew it drove Mickey wild anytime he bottomed. 

Ian reluctantly pulled his cock away from Mickey’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting from Mickey’s mouth to the tip of his dick. He then groaned at the sight below him; Mickey with his face flushed pink, his lips swollen, his chin wet. “You’re so fucking perfect, Mickey,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss Mickey, tasting himself on those lips and tongue. 

“Ian,” Mickey panted when Ian pulled away. 

Ian maneuvered backwards and stroked Mickey’s cock a few more times. “You want it?” he rasped. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Mickey groaned. “Want you. Always fuckin’ want you.” 

Ian hovered over Mickey and pressed his fingers inside himself a few more times—for good measure—before carefully positioning himself above Mickey’s dick. It took some time and adjusting—and he had to pause to catch his breath and get used to every inch—but Ian finally bottomed out. 

Mickey was moaning and gnawing at his bottom lip as Ian clenched and tightened around him. His hands was straining against the handcuffs, making it obvious that he wanted his hands free to touch Ian. 

Ian leaned forward and braced his hands against Mickey’s chest as he rocked forward slowly, setting a shallow, easy pace. He curled his hands into fists, leaving red scratch marks on Mickey’s pecs. “Shit, Mickey.” 

Mickey was beneath him, panting and moaning and pulling at his handcuffs. “I’m beginning to think these fuckin’ cuffs were a bad fucking idea,” he stammered. “Wanna fuckin’ touch you.” 

“Not yet,” Ian panted as he continued riding Mickey slowly, still trying to get used to it. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his half-flaccid dick and stroked it, trying to find the pleasure through the pain. 

Mickey arched beneath him. “Come on, man,” he said, his voice sounding wrecked as Ian rode him. “Take these damn cuffs off.” 

Instead of complying, Ian bent forward and shut Mickey up with a kiss. He slid his tongue against Mickey’s, and then bit Mickey’s bottom lip roughly as he pulled away. He kept his face close, their mouths just an inch apart, and their ragged breaths ghosting across each other’s faces. 

“You like when I ride your cock?” Ian rasped as he continued riding Mickey at a measured pace. He was falling apart at the seams himself, but he wanted to hold out for as long as possible; wanted control for as long as possible. 

“Yes. Fuck, yes,” Mickey moaned. "Ian." 

Ian pulled back and ran his hands over Mickey’s sternum, down over his stomach, and then back up again. “Feels so good, Mick. 

“Take these… these fuckin’… _fuck_ …these cuffs off now, asshole.” 

With shaky hands, Ian finally relented and undid Mickey’s right hand, and then reached to undo the other. Truth was, he wanted Mickey's hands on him just as much as Mickey wanted to touch him. 

Mickey wasted no time touching Ian. After tugging the blindfold off, he reached down and grabbed at Ian’s ass with his free hand. “Fuck, Ian. You feel so fucking good. So tight.” Once Mickey’s other hand was free, he grabbed Ian’s ass fully. Before Ian could even object, Mickey used all of his strength to flip them so that Ian was now on his back. 

“Mick,” Ian practically whined as Mickey fucked him. 

“Am I hurtin’ you?” Mickey rasped, his lips pressed against Ian’s sweaty forehead. 

“No,” Ian breathed. “‘m good.” 

“Fuck,” Mickey drawled. He reached between them and wrapped his fingers around Ian’s hard, leaking dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. “Gonna come soon.” 

Ian clawed at Mickey’s back and arched into him. He then gasped when Mickey hit that spot inside of him that made this all so fucking good, made it all so fucking worth it. He scratched harder at Mickey’s back, knowing he was leaving marks… and also knowing that Mickey liked that. 

“Fuck. Fuck,” Mickey stammered, and then he froze and shuddered as he came. He leaned down and slotted his wet, eager mouth against Ian’s and kissed him through his orgasm. 

Ian whimpered when Mickey pulled out a half a minute later. “Mick,” he whined. 

“I got you,” Mickey said breathlessly, pressing a soft kiss to Ian’s mouth before kissing his way down Ian’s body. He swallowed Ian’s cock down as far as he could take it, and wrapped his hand around the rest. He could already taste pre-come at the back of his throat, and knew—by the way Ian was pulling at his hair, arching his back, and groaning—that Ian was close. 

“Jesus, Mick,” Ian moaned. “You’re so fuckin’… good at that.” 

Mickey smiled around Ian’s cock, and then deepthroated him. As he deepthroated, he bobbed his head a few times, nearly choking, and then Ian was coming hot down his throat. Mickey swallowed every drop, and then slowly pulled his mouth off of Ian’s dick. He sprinkled kisses back up Ian’s body, stopping to press a kiss to Ian’s lips, before collapsing next to his boyfriend. He rolled the condom off of his spent cock and tossed it across the room after tying it off. 

Ian was still breathless, his eyes closed. “It’s _your_ birthday,” he said after a handful of seconds, his words shaky. “I thought _you_ were supposed to be the one who couldn’t fucking think straight right about now.” 

Mickey laughed and propped himself up on an elbow. He leaned down and kissed Ian again. When he pulled away, he tapped his forehead to Ian’s. "I want that for every fuckin’ birthday from now on." 

Ian grinned. “Got it.” 

After lying in silence for a few minutes, Mickey said, “I hope you know you’re the one washing these sheets. Bringing a fucking cake into bed. The fuck were you—” 

Before Mickey could finish his rant, Ian rolled over on top of him and silenced him with a slow, lazy kiss. He then slid down the length of Mickey’s body to finish the night off with birthday head. 

This year, Mickey didn’t turn it down.


End file.
